


Rookie Blue Holly and Gail

by ashleyv93



Category: Rookie Blue
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-09
Updated: 2013-09-10
Packaged: 2017-12-26 03:49:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/961230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleyv93/pseuds/ashleyv93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is about Holly and Gail after the last episode. Let me know what you think so I know if I should continue writing or not!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *This is my first FanFic/writing any type of story ever. I apologize for punctuation/grammar errors/crappy formatting. All I know is that I am obsessed with Holly and Gail from Rookie Blue and there aren't enough stories for them yet. So please leave any comments, reviews, tips for improvement, anything. If this first story seems to be liked, then I'll continue on. Bare with me if I do end up writing more, I'm sure I will improve over time haha.

After shift Gail decided to go to the hospital to see how Chloe was progressing from surgery. Despite her generally rude attitude towards everyone, especially Chloe, she did care. After all, Chloe was practically another roommate with the amount of time she was spending in the apartment because of Dov. When she arrived at the hospital she immediately found Dov in the waiting room.

"She is out of surgery. They were able to repair all of the damage. Now we just wait to see how the swelling goes around her spinal cord."

Dov looked and sounded exhausted, but you could hear the sound of relief that Chloe made it this far in his voice.

"Everything will be okay, Dov. I promise. The swelling will go, and she will be back to 100% in no time. If not for you, she will do it just so she can come back and harass me more about my personal life."

Gail sarcastically said with an eye roll. She was doing her best to comfort Dov, but this is not her strong suit. It was nearly 1am and she was tired. Gail decided she had enough of the hospital for now and left Dov there with Chris.

As she was walking to her car all she could think about was her kiss with Holly earlier. They hadn't spoken since than and Gail was missing her a lot more than she was willing to admit to herself. She pulled out her phone to shoot her a quick text,

"I am starving right now, want to get something together?"

After she sent it she looked at the time and realized that Holly was most likely asleep like any normal person at this hour and quickly sent another text,

"I am so sorry, I didn't realize what time it was. Ignore this."

Gail wasn't the type to apologize to anyone for anything, so for her to actually take the time to say sorry meant that she genuinely cared for this girl. That's when Gail started to internally panic. Her caring? Having sincere feelings? For a woman nonetheless? The chaos of thoughts going on in her head was interrupted by her phone going off. When she looked down an overwhelming sense of relief from her panic came over her. It was a response from Holly,

"Don't worry, I was up doing some extra paperwork for the lab! I would love to eat. Lets meet at the diner by the station in 10 mins?"

"Of course you were. Does your nerdiness ever shut off, or is this a 24/7 type thing?"

"You know, I could always just go to bed right now."

"No no noooo. Wait! No more nerd comments. I'm on my way to the diner."

At this point Gail was still sitting in her car in the hospital parking lot. She had a cheesy grin on while she waited for Holly's reply. She loved that she could throw sass right back at her. Not many people were able to do that, and if they were it just pissed her off. But when it was with Holly she thought it was the cutest thing ever.

"Now I'll only come if you *promise* you won't make a single nerd comment!"

"See you in a few minutes!"

After that Gail put the phone down and began the drive over to the diner.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A flashback to the night before. This is days after the last story.

The day started off slowly for Peck. At parade, Best had no big cases to work on, so it would be a long day of patrolling for the officers. To her dismay she was partnered with Andy.  
The walk to the squad was silent except for when Andy piped up asking if she could drive. Gail really could care less who drove and she was already annoyed by who her partner was so she just threw the keys to Andy. Anyways, this way she could replay the events of last night in her head during the drive.  
By noon All Andy and Gail managed to do was write a few speeding tickets and go on a noise complaint call.  
She knew she should be grateful for a slow day after everything that happened with Ford days before. Gail knew the only reason that she was in such a poor mood was because she hadn’t seen or talked to Holly since last night. They went on a date to a Chinese restaurant that Holly had insisted that they go to. Gail isn’t the biggest fan of Chinese food, but when Holly started to beg and pout there was no saying no.  
“We HAVE to go! It’s sooo good. I promise that you’ll love it!”  
“Can’t we just get some pizza and beer and call it a night??”  
“But the Zhajiangmian and Xiaolongbao are to die for!!”  
Holly was putting on her A game for trying to convince Gail to go. She had puppy dog eyes going, pouted out bottom lip, and she was tugging on the bottom of Gail’s shirt bringing her closer into her. Gail rolled her eyes and mumbled something about only getting orange chicken and rice. Holly squealed in delight over getting Gail to give into her.  
“Yessss! You’re going to love it so much”  
Holly said with a huge smile across her face.  
“Uh huh. Sure I will”  
Gail rolled her eyes and smiled back at the beautiful woman still standing inches away from her. Holly’s hands went from pulling on the bottom of Gail’s shirt to being wrapped around her waist. Holly and Gail’s eyes were locked onto each other. It was in that moment that Gail realized how happy she was and it was all because of the person standing in front of her.  
Gail leaned in for a kiss. It had been one of those deep passionate kisses like when they were in back room at the station. She lost her fingers in Holly’s long hair and Holly’s hands were traveling up Gail’s sides. The two managed to pull apart from each other long enough to start getting ready for dinner.  
“I don’t want to have to go back to my apartment for a change of clothes, is it okay if I just borrow something of yours and get ready here?”  
“Of course! But are you sure you’ll be okay with wearing flannel and a backpack?”  
Holly cocked on eyebrow and smirked.  
“I guess I’ll have to suffer through it for the night.”  
Gail was giggling the entire time and being over dramatic as she was going through the clothes in Holly’s closet.  
It only took an hour for the two to finally get ready even with the random moments to stop and joke around or kiss. As they were walking out the front door Holly joked with Gail saying,  
“And that is what it is like to get ready when two girls are dating. Not too bad, eh?”  
“Not bad at all.”  
Holly took Gail’s hand in hers and they walked to her car. The two girls only broke contact long enough to get into the car. Holly opened the door for Gail to get in, before she went to sit down Gail turned to her to give her a quick kiss. Holly smiled and closed the door. When she was in car, once again they were holding hands as they drove off. The ride was relatively quiet except for light jazz filling the car.  
Gail’s mind drifted back to when they were in the apartment and Holly mentioned that they were dating. They still haven’t had a conversation about what they “official” were. All Gail knew was that she was loving every second of what they had.  
“Sooo uhm, are we going to stop anywhere for lunch?”  
Gail was snapped back from reliving her night to the reality of driving around with Andy.  
“Yeah, stop at that one sandwich shop, then take me back to the station.”  
As Andy was dutifully driving to get the food, Gail pulled out her phone to text Holly.  
“I’m about to go on lunch break. Meet at the station in 20? I’m stopping at your favorite sandwich place.”  
“It’s going to be a little while for me. I’m super busy looking at some evidence right now.”  
“Come on! Pleaseeeee :) It’s not like your dead bodies are going to get up and leave.”  
“Okay okay. Point taken. I’ll see you soon babe.”  
Gail sat there smiling like an idiot looking at her phone. She was happy to be seeing Holly soon, but the fact that she called her babe made her heart melt. In every other relationship in her life, she absolutely hated cute pet names. But with Holly, she loved it. She could have called her snookums, and she still would have loved it. This girl was turning her into a total softie, but she didn’t mind at all.  
“Why are you smiling at your phone? Talking to one of the guys that you’ve been going on dates with?”  
“I haven’t gone on a date with a guy in a while now, but you wouldn’t know that now would you, Andy? Seeing as how we are no longer friends and all.”  
And with that, Gail got out of the car and headed to get lunch for her and Holly.  
The drive back to the station was tense, but Gail didn’t care because she was moments away from being with Holly.  
As they were walking into the station, Gail saw Holly waiting in the front lobby for her.  
“Come on, I know a cool place for us to sit.”  
“Hello to you too, I’m doing well, thanks for asking!”  
Gail rolled her eyes,  
“Sorry, it’s been a long morning. I’ll explain when we eat.”  
Gail led her to a door in the back of the station, when they went in it took them to a staircase. Gail’s idea of a cool place to eat was the rooftop. But what she wasn’t thinking about was how cold it was.  
The two sat down and started to eat. Gail could tell that Holly was cold and so without a word she took off her uniform jacket and put it on her.  
“Last night was a lot of fun. Next time you should stay the night.”  
Gail looked up at her and smiled,  
“Don’t worry, I will.”  
And with that they continued to eat their lunch and talk about their days.


End file.
